


the importance of culture festivals for two celestial beings

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Culture, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 28: CultureBeing immortal beings that had travelled the Earth since the beginning of time, both Aziraphale and Crowley had witnessed countless of different cultures over the years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the importance of culture festivals for two celestial beings

Being immortal beings that had travelled the Earth since the beginning of time, both Aziraphale and Crowley had witnessed countless of different cultures over the years, all so different and unique with their own special traditions and customs. Some more enjoyable than others of course (neither Crowley or Aziraphale were a fan of the excessive murdering in several cultures, or the general acceptance of slavery in others for example), but most were fun to experience to some degree. Especially during the festivities.

All the cultures were rich and the different traditions almost always brought joy with them. Aziraphale remembered all the times he had met Crowley during festivals or celebrations, were they had shared some drinks and food (mostly Aziraphale on that one), all so different. These celebrations were a time to just let loose and act like a human, just celebrating their cultures and history. At these events, they could forget their celestial status as enemies for just a few hours or days, depending on how long the celebrations were.

Those were the moments they loved the most. Where they stood close, could hold hands, and just pretend they weren’t part of the bigger plan of Earth.

At the beginning of time just after they had actually befriended each other, shedding the previous title as acquaintances, they did their best to seek out as many cultural festivals they could, in hope of meeting the other there. Because it was their job to interact with the humans, and a festival was a crowded place. So, of course sometimes they could be in the same place as an  _ accident _ , or so they told their head offices. Just a few simply coincidences, at almost every cultural festival they ever attended.

Each festival meaning more than the previous one, since these were the times were they could actually strengthen their bonds and grow closer.


End file.
